The Kids of the Avengers
by Venturian Girl
Summary: The Avengers have split up and haven't contacted each other since. But what happens when all they're kids go to the same high school? Add a little bit of SHIELD and now comes... THE KIDS OF THE AVENGERS! Join them to save the world once again with Uncle Loki! Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_In Northern Alaska_

The midnight sky glowed with the faint shine of midnight stars. Aurora Borealis glowed bright and clear ahead, it's purple, green, and blue hues lighting the cold night. A cold finger slipped down the man's back as he breathed in the cold Arctic air. His huskies panted after the long journey, sitting down in the fresh layer of cold snow.

"You're late," a man greeted him with a voice as gruff as the grizzly bears back in Juneau.

"Try getting through that blizzard back there without a couple of delays," the first man replied, but unlike the other man, his voice was as smooth as the freshly smothered ground.

A lone wolf howled in the distance, it's cries highlighting the gentle hues in the sky.

"It's not everyday you find something like this, Harold," the man with the gruff voice said.

"They found something similar about 19 years ago," the guy named Harold replied, "Some company called Swords or Shoot or something."

"SHIELD?" the other guy questioned.

"Yeah!" Harold replied, "Now let's go check it out."

The other guy led the way across the cold ice to what looked like... the wing of an old rusted plane? They chucked at the ice with a crowbar, Jack Frost slipping a cold finger down their shoulders and leaving them looking at...

"What the...?" Harold started.

There stood the cold frozen figure of a girl. Complete with a crisp, clean military uniform, she lay there, her pretty red girls framing her white porcelain face, making her look like a doll. However, her hazel white eyes gazed upon them, a look of angst on her face.

* * *

_ In New York City_

The sun shone on the young boy's face, reflecting his dark hair. He rustled, causing a nearby cat to leap off the bed and sneak out of the room.

"Sir, it'stime to wake up," a British robotic voice said.

"Ugh..." the boy groaned.

He opened his eyes, sat up, rubbed his eyes, and hopped out of bed. After getting freshened and dressed up, he went down the hall to knock on a door with a bunch of "Do Not Enter!" signs on it.

"Wake up, Johnny!" he called.

A groan came from inside as he heard something move.

"Yowch!" said a voice from inside as he heard a _thump!_

Alex chuckled to himself, smiling at the antics of his falling brother. He went downstairs and made himself a bowl of cereal.

"Hey honey!" he heard somebody call. He turned around to see his mom descending down the grand staircase of their penthouse. With her strawberry blonde hair, her sweet smile, and her trusty Blackberry always nearby, Alex thought Pepper Potts was the best mom in the whole world.

"Hey mom," Alex replied, only to notice she was wearing a formal suit, "Off to work again?"

"Yeah sweetie. Have fun at school. And remember, your brother's football game is tonight!" she said, kissing him on the cheek, the leaving the room with a sweet perfume.

Johnny came down, deep bags under his eyes.

"What have you been doing all night? Making out with your pillow?" Alex joked.

"Haha, very funny," Johnny said sarcastically, "I was working on a suit like Iron Man's"

"Yeah, you could so make that! Anyway, hasn't Iron Man been retired, for what, like 20 years?" Alex replied.

"You'll see... Just wait and see," Johnny said, the gears in his mind ticking like a machine as he thought of adding a slushie maker.

Alex just looked at the view of New York, crunching on a piece of toast.

**HEY! Well this is my new story. As you can see, I'm new to writing fanfiction (though I have loved reading them!)**

**Anyway, I hope you like it! I will try to update as soon as possible! Anyone who likes this gets free swcarma. **

**Did I spell that right? Free cookie for anyone who knows! Thanks guys! -Musical Writer**


	2. Chapter 2: We're the Kids of America

**Hey guys! This is ****_Girl with the Laptop_**** here! **

**Anyway, thanks for coming back to read Chapter 2! **

**I'm trying to be a little creative with my chapters, so each chapter will be named after a song (probably 80s rock).**

**Anyway ****_rio95000_**** and ****_IamHIDINGinYOURcloset_**** both win... SHWARMA! **

**Also, I'm going to post a separate story to tell about our wonderful characters!**

**Thanks guys!**

**And thats what you missed on ****_Fanfiction! _**

**Chapter 2: We're the Kids in America**

"Hurry up Kevin!" Ana called out to her little brother.

Little Kevin Barton's cheeks flushed red as he heaved his heavy backpack onto his shoulders and shuffled after his sister, leaving a trail of footprints behind in the freshly powdered snow.

"What have you got in there anyway, one of Dad's weights?" Ana questioned.

"No! It's this!" he replied, unzipping his backpack just enough to see the slight tip of a bow and arrow.

"You can't bring that to school, Kenny!" Ana cried, "Mom and Dad don't even know you have that"

"Aww c'mon! I'm perfectly capable of them," he pouted, " Anyway, these have plastic suction cups instead of arrowheads."

Ana just shook her head as her little brother's boots crunched in the newly fallen snow.

"Hey girl," she heard a voice say.

Blushing, she turned around to face the one and only, Johnny Stark.

"Just face it, Stark. I'm not going to be your girlfriend," she replied calmly, a state of seriousness on her face.

"You owe me ten bucks. Again," someone said, stepping into the scene. In came Alex Stark with an open hand.

Johnny thrusted a ten dollar note into his hand and marched away.

"He asks me that, like, every day," Ana whined.

"At least you don't live with him," Alex moaned before hurrying off to his friends, Maria Foster and Bucky Rogers.

* * *

"Can anyone tell me what the square root of pi is?" Mrs. Graves asked.

Like the usual know-it-all she was, Maria Foster raised her hand. The teacher called on her and she said, "The square root of pi can be simplifed to 3.14, but is technically 3.1415..."

Bucky Rogers loved his best friend, stubborn attitude and all, but he couldn't help but stare at Jessica Lane. Her long curly hair, curling like the gentle waves of the sea, framing her sweet face. The sun came shining in, reflecting her beautiful, crystal blue eyes.

Alex, his other best friend, nudged him and Bucky turned his head towards he teacher.

"I asked you a question. Now, what is the Pythagorean Theorem?" Mrs. Graves questioned.

Bucky groaned. This was going to be a long day.

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! I'll update as much as possible! This chapter was mostly setting a daily life in the Avenger's children before all chaos broke loose. This was mostly to set their characters and settle the theme. Anyway, someone did ask for some Steve Rogers ( Don't worry he's my favorite Avenger too! ;-) ) Thanks guys!**


	3. Chapter 3: All I Want at Chopsticks is U

**Hey so in this, I'm doing some inter-fandom things! Yippee!**

**Anyway, after this, I'll need some reviews to keep me pumped up for writing!**

**Also, if anyone knows where a certain quote ;-) came from, comment for a cookie!**

**Also, if anyone wants to join a forum I'm creating for RP, please PM me!**

**And if anyone knows where the chapter title came from, SING WITH MEH!**

**Thanks guys!**

**Chapter 3: All I Want At Chopsticks is You!**

****Ana Barton was at a conflict with herself. She had a beautiful, melodic voice, but joining glee club would make her a Gleek: a glee geek. She looked at the sign-up sheet. She reached for the pen.

_RING!_ The bell rung and Ana hurried to her locker.

"Hey sweet thang," a voice called out behind her.

Ana groaned, knowing what would follow.

"After tonight's game, why don't you and me head out for... Let's say, Chopsticks?" Johnny Stark asked.

Ana pondered upon this. Chopsticks was practically the best Chinese restaurant in New York. Anyway, maybe if she went on this one date, Stark would stop bothering her.

"Will it get you to stop bothering me?" she asked, looking at her book, but paying attention to Johnny. She shut her locker and looked at him.

"Heck yeah!" Stark replied, like a bumbling band of baboons were in him.

"I never said yes," she said prominently, "but I'll consider it."

She looked into his eyes. Were they really that blue? Blue as the ocean, so deep and full of memories. She got lost in them for a moment before snapping out of it.

"Don't think like that Ana!" she thought to herself before walking away, leaving a jumping, jittery Stark in her midst.

* * *

The girl moved hew way onto the bleachers. She moved gracefully with the heir of a queen, but with a warm friendliness in her smile, cheering up everyone around her.

Sadly, most people were blinded by the game.

"WOOHOO!" "YEAH!" and "GO GET 'EM, PANTHERS!" were some of the various comments she hear before the wave of fans rose and yelled an earsplitting roar.

In the darkness of the shadows, the girl saw a tall man. He nodded. She started walking away, ready for some action.


	4. Chapter 4: We Are The Kids of the Av

**OH MY GOSH!**

**UGH! I'm sorry I haven"t updated in so long!**

**My story [which I pre-typed] was lost, then I've got school and a bunch of clubs!**

**So, as a present, I'll be making a new story [it'll only be a oneshot though] and a new chapter of this!**

**And that's what you missed on ****_Fanfiction!_**_ {Aren't I clever?}_

* * *

__**Chapter 4: We are the... Kids of the Avengers?!**

"Scream! Shout! And knock those Huskies out!" Ana yelled, kicking up so high her nose touched her knee, then jumping into a back handspring, ending up into a split. Ana was very flexible, but she never knew where she got it from.

Meanwhile, on the field was Johnny Stark, who was carrying the ball through the tackling players. All the girls swooned at him as he passed by. He winked at one of them... and fell on his face.

"Get your head in the game, Stark!" his coach yelled, stamping his foot.

Suddenly, WOOSH! The sprinklers came on, splashing all fans, players, and cheerleaders!

With shouts of "AGH!" "EEK!" and "DANG!", the people scurried off the field like mice.

Suddenly, poor Ana Barton was picked up and blindfolded.

"Hey!" she yelled, squirming like a worm.

She was thrown into a van and the blindfold was taken off. In the van was Bucky Rogers, Maria Foster, her younger brother, Kenny, Alex Stark, and, dang! Johnny was there too. Not only was she kidnapped, but she was with some of the most annoying kids in school.

"What's going on?" poor, little Kenny asked.

Suddenly, the door was opened and a young lady in a skin tight suit came in.

"Hello," she said," I am Lexi Hill."

"Nice to meet you, now... WHERE ARE WE?!" Bucky asked.

"Shh, we are here to explain something," Lexi replied, "but first, does anyone know what the Avengers Initiative was?"

Like the know-it-all she was, Mara raised her hand, "The Avengers Initiative was a plan to get together some of the world's greatest heroes and form a group to save the world. But they broke up, like, 20 years ago."

"Do you know what happened to them?" Lexi replied.

They all looked at each other, then shook their heads no.

"What do the Avengers have to do with anything, anyway?" Alex questioned.

"Because," Lexi said, "they are your parents."

* * *

_Meanwhile, in at SHIELD headquarters..._

The girl groaned, her pretty red curls gently framing her deathly white face.

"Where am I?" she questioned.

A young lady in an army uniform came in.

"Hello," the lady said, "I am here to help you. Call me Stacy Marx."

An instinct came into the young girl's head and she gulped.

"Um, Ms. Marx?" she questioned.

"Yes, honey," the older lady replied.

"What year is it?" asked the red head.

"Why, it's 2042."

The younger girl gulped. She had been frozen in time.

* * *

**And I leave you with 2 cliffies! BWAHAHAHA!**

**Anyway, thanks guys!**

**Also, if you guys can guess the song the title of the chapter is named after, you get a shoutout!**

**I'll be updating once a week!**

**Leave a review, comment, and remember...**

**always believe in heroes.**


End file.
